


Kiss Me (Before You Say Goodbye)

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumping Tony Stark, Whumptober 2019, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: Steve and Tony have been friends for years. Now, Tony is moving away to go to college. He doesn't want to leave without telling his best friend how he feels.OR,tony and steve are besties, but tony's in love with steve so he kisses him goodbye.





	Kiss Me (Before You Say Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> This is my attempt at a whumptober series that I may or may not finish, but here's the first work and reasonably on schedule, so I guess we're off to a good start

For years, they'd been friends. Steve still remembered the first time he'd seen Tony Stark, the day that started the rest of his life.

It was a sunny Saturday morning when the moving truck rolled into the street, a passengers car not far behind. The car parked in the driveway of the ever-vacant house across from Steve's. A woman stepped out first, looking at the house with slight disinterest before opening another door and whisking out a boy. He was short with baggy clothes, fluffy brown hair that seemed just a bit too long and wide, doe brown eyes. He seemed to be around Steve's age, a bit younger. He obediently followed his mother into the house as a man, presumably his father, got out of the car and started yelling at the moving truck with language Steve's mother would not approve of.

They went over on Sunday to greet them, and it was the small boy who opened the door, smiling politely as his wide eyes sparkled.

"Hello," the boy had said to Steve when he offered him his drink. "I'm Tony. Who're you?"

"I'm Steve,"

And that was when it all started.

And as years later found them on the roof of Steve's house, just out of sight of Tony's parents, looking up at the stars like they'd done for years, Steve couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory. They'd come a long way since then, they'd grown up into irresponsible teens, Steve had hit a growth spurt, Tony had gotten glasses, Steve had become the captain of the football team, Tony was going to college as a fourteen-year-old...

Tony was going to college.

Tony was moving away.

"Hey," a soft voice had Steve look up, right into the eyes of his long-time best friend. He still had that dumb smirk on his face, like he hadn't a care in the world. But his eyes were sad. He was thinking about it too. And how couldn't he? Tony was moving away tomorrow, and Steve wasn't sure he'd ever see him again. He feels tears well up in his eyes. "Hey, Steve- no, don't cry. Please..."

Tony's own voice broke as tears welled up in his ever-doe eyes. It wasn't long before they were rolling down his face. Steve reached out on instinct to wipe them away like he had so many times before. Because they'd known each other for so long, had stayed together through so many things, it was impossible to picture life apart. Tony was there whenever Steve was sick, always coming in and making him feel better with his excited energy. In return, Steve had been there when Tony had been diagnosed with depression, had come in every day when Tony felt so alone. He'd held Tony as he cried, held him when he was scared of what his father would do to him. Now, who was going to do that for him? Who was going to stay by his best friend's side when he pushed everyone away, or when the darkness seemed to overtake him? Who was going to keep the monsters at bay?

"I don't want to leave, Steve," Tony whispered brokenly, leaning into Steve's side as he gazed up at the stars, a tear rolling silently down his cheek. Steve hugged him close.

"I don't want you to leave, either," he admitted softly, no longer trying to keep the tears in. "You're my best friend, Tony. Who's gonna take care of you when I can't?"

Tony bit his lip. 

"Someone's gonna have to keep your perfect ass out of fights it doesn't belong in, too," he commented, satisfied when that earned him a wet laugh from Steve. "Steve..." he started, more hesitantly this time. Steve, who noticed the change in the atmosphere, made to pull away but Tony clung to him almost desperately. "Steve, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I've been... _scared_ to say it. I don't want to ruin what we have now. But I guess... since I'm moving away, it's now or never, right?" He sniffled wetly.

"Tony?" Steve asked, growing concerned.

"I- I know I'm only fourteen, and, like, I'm supposed to give myself time to figure all my shit out and stuff but, um... well, I think I already kinda know. And I know it's soon, and I know it's not, like, the biggest thing in the world or something, but it feels like it is. At least, to me."

"Tony, I don't understand," Steve said, pulling away to look his friend in the eye. Tony didn't resist this time but didn't meet his gaze, either. "Tony," Steve said softly, putting two fingers under his friend's chin to let him meet his gaze, straightening his glasses with a soft smile. "You know you can tell me anything, alright? _Anything._"

"Right. Anything." Tony seemed a bit breathless all of a sudden as he held Steve's gaze, his eyes wide. "I've, uh, I've never actually been very good with talking about my feelings though, so, I'm just gonna be bold."

Before Steve could look confused, Tony blew out some air, took a deep breath and leaned in, slowed by doubt. Steve found himself meeting Tony halfway as their lips connected, both salty with tears. It was a soft kiss and neither felt the need to deepen it. Steve found himself melting into the touch, feeling Tony do the same. They pulled away for air, looking each other in the eye as they both tried to wrap their brains around what just happened. Steve felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest as he looked down at his dazed friend, and it was like he was seeing him for the first time. The way the stars reflected in his wide eyes, the way his glasses seemed to make him look even younger than he already was, a soft dusting of freckles he hadn't noticed before, the way Tony's hair curled over his forehead and in his neck, and he felt the sudden need to run his hands through it. Tony was caught in Steve's gaze, dazedly blinking up at him before a goofy grin suddenly spread over his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he said softly, biting his lip to stop his smile. Steve didn't even try as he grinned down at him, not daring to look away.

"I wouldn't have minded if you'd done it sooner," he said, giving in to the need to run his hands through the dark brown curls, reveling in the way Tony leaned into his touch. "I can't leave you, Tony. Especially not now. I want this. I want _you_." Steve was practically begging.

"I don't want to leave. You have to come with me, Steve. I can't leave you behind. I- I want you, too."

Steve took the initiative this time as he leaned in, ignoring the fresh tears rolling down both their faces.

Tony was going to leave in the morning. Steve was going to continue on with his life. Without Tony. But one thing he knew for sure. He would never forget him, and he would never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts, so send me anything.
> 
> Please, I'm desperate.


End file.
